


Need a smoke?

by jiiyongiee



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is in captivity after he and his friends are kidnapped by pirates although it seems like his captor has different intentions from what he first anticipated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a smoke?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a really weird pairing, i know. I wrote this quite a long time ago when i wasn't too good a writing so i hope it's alright!

I thrashed against my bindings in an attempt to escape the hell I was currently living in. It had been weeks since I last saw sunlight, months since I last saw anyone I knew or loved. I’m just trapped here, hopelessly trying to flee but I know that I don’t have a chance. With each new day a new pain was inflicted on me. I had been locked in rooms with rabid dogs, tied to a chair and beaten within an inch of my life. My body’s broken but it’s gotten to the point where I cant fix it. There is no way that I can ever recover from this. Even if I did escape, where would I go? I’m on a fucking foreign island that no one has ever fucking heard of before! I’d have nowhere to go, no one to help, no way of getting home, so in reality hope of freedom was pointless.

As I did everyday, I sat in my cell, bound to my chair awaiting someone to come make me wish I was dead. But today no one had come, I sat in my cell for much too longer than I usually did. Maybe this was a new form of torture, just allowing me to think. Think about how fucked I am, think about how this can never be fixed, think about what they will do to me next. More hours passed and I didn’t even hear a whisper behind the door, no footsteps, nothing. Still engulfed in this terrifying silence the door bursted open, stood in the frame was a man who’s face I had never seen, but I knew to be afraid. No one in their right mind could stare this man in the eye and not fear for their life.

Every thing about this man made you scared from his muscular physique to his haunting smile. The man had large cigar placed in his lips and was continuously blowing in out in my direction. The smell of the burning tobacco drove me crazy, I haven’t had a cigarette for months now. I must’ve been clearly intaking the scent because I heard a chuckle from infront of me. “Nicotine addiction? Jesus hermano, you’ve been here so long with out a fucking cigarette. I feel for you. I really do.” The male took a couple steps forward before placing his cigar at my mouth, not knowing how long I’d have this luxury I frantically took as many drags as I could in the shortest amount of time. Surprisingly he stood there holding it until it burned out. “Thanks.” I mumbled quietly under my breath, although I was truly thankful for this favoured, I knew this would not end well at all.

The man sat down cross legged in front of me, he seemed so calm, thats what scared me the most. Everyone I had seen since I came here had been nothing but brutal and angry, it just became the norm for me. So to have the most intimidating character I’d ever seen, sitting infront of me innocently was nerve wracking for me. “What am I to do with you Oliver?” he sighed before his eyes shot back up and met with mine. “We can’t get hold of your mommy or daddy so we can’t get our ransom money. I can’t find anyone that wants to buy you. It’s a little pathetic really! Your parents don’t want anything to do with you, nobody wants to buy you. It’s like you’re supposed to stay here with me!” I stared at him hard. Refusing to speak. He grinned at me “Seeing as I’m not going to be rid of you anytime soon, I guess I better make the best out of this situation.”

His grin sent shivers down my spine, it was the grin of pure insanity. He took his gun from a holster at his waist and pointed it at my head. “Okay, im going cut you loose but I swear to god amigo, if you try to run, I won’t hesitate to blow your brains out.” He threatened. I hesitantly nodded my head not doubting he would kill me in an instant. His free hand dove into his his trousers and pulled out a fierce looking pocket knife. He flicked up the blade and began to cut the rope that restrained me. The gun was always pointing at me, no matter where his position was. Once my hands and feet were free he shot back up to meet my eyes again. Blue meeting blue. One of his hands was rested on my knee but I began to slowly edge closer to me before it eventually reached my crotch.

Seeing where this was going I began to panic, this was the one thing that had not happened whilst I was here. No one had laid a finger on me sexually. I maintained my dignity in that aspect. Now it was to be taken away from me, and I could never do anything to get it back. “Please…anything but that….” I whimpered quietly. His face edged closer to mine. “You forget who’s in charge here. I do what I fucking want. This is my island.” He applied slightly more pressure onto my crotch and began to palm me through my trousers.

My mind screamed no but my body reacted otherwise. It was simply the best physical sensation I’ve had since being on this island. The man lifted himself to my ear and began to nibble my earlobe hard. “By the way hermano, my name is Vaas.” His voice was croakierthan before but for some reason it turned me on. Vaas’s hand had removed itself from my crotch and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me in his direction which caused me to unexpectantly land in a heap on top of him. Before I could prop myself up I felt a cool metal at the side of my head. It was his gun again. “Grind. Now.” he ordered not moving his weapon.

I positioned my legs either side of his hips and began to rub my groin against his rhythmically. It wasn’t long till the grinding got me fully errect, just the thought of my hard on rubbing against his caused my dick to throb. I had nothing but pain since I came to the island so something like this was kinda a treat even if it was technically rape. I wanted to go harder and faster so I leant forward placing my hands either side of Vaas, our faces barely apart and began to roll my hips as hard as I could.

I must’ve been doing something right as a small moan escaped Vaas’s lips and the arm he held the gun with had been slung around my waist. “P-p-punch me.” He stammered out in between harsh breaths. I stopped my actions and sat still. “What?” I questioned. “I said fucking punch me. Right in the face. Go on. NOW!” the gun had made its way back to my temple at this point. Although below my waist was going crazy I went slow with this action, wanting to savour every moment of it as I punched the man who keeps me captive. I gathered up all my strength in my arm and brought it to his face.

A loud crunch echoed in my ears as I punched his nose. When Vaas turned back to look at me his nose was slightly wonky and blood poured out. “Ahh fuck!” He exclaimed however it sounded more pleasured than pissed off. Realisation hit me. Vaas had a pain kink. I looked to my right to see the discarded pocket knife, I grabbed it and flicked up the blade. He hadn’t noticeable had it before I started cutting his shirt off, revealing his muscular stomach. For some reason Vaas had no reaction to this. Once his shirt was completely split in two and his torso was completely bare i brought the knife to his skin. I began carving random patterns to begin with but i loved how the crimson liquid oozed and i felt the need to carve my name.

Above his belly button, still pouring with blood was an intricate ‘Oliver’. I smiled slightly at my work, Vaas’s back was arched in pleasure. I leant down and began to lap up the blood, leaving kisses all over his body. I sat up to look at him, i could feel the blood drying around my mouth, i must’ve looked like some kind of sick cannibal but i didn’t care. I was actually enjoying myself for the first time in a while.

Vaas had been biting his lip the whole time causing red to flow there too. The amount of blood was endless. My shirt was filthy and I’d probably give him am infection in his new wounds if the two met. I removed it and leant down so my face was level with Vaas’s. He stared up at me. It was a hard, lustful stare, his eyes just screamed that he wanted me. I went to bite his neck but my lips never reached the skin. Next thing I know, my head is whacked against the floor and he’s ontop of me. “I think you’re forgetting who’s the dominant one here.” Vaas whispered. His lips tracing mine with his words. He pressed his body down on mine, smearing blood all over me. The pressure once again on my crotch caused my hips to buck. “Someone’s a bit eager!” he muttered.

His hand went down to my trousers waist band and began to undo them very slowly. He didn’t break eye contact with me once causing the urge to kiss him to greaten. Lifting my hand to the back of his head, I pulled down his face and forced his lips to mine. We went straight into the kiss, no build up, no teasing, just desperation. He broke away for air before going back to my trousers. He yanked them down and off, leaving me in nothing but my boxers, which were kinda pointless considering how obvious my boner was.

With a grin he pulled my boxers down, rendering me completely naked. I bit my lip in arousal, his bloodied stomach, still dripping onto my legs. He removed his own trousers and underwear, this is it. This is the final tier. He covered his hands in the crimson from his stomach and rubbed all over his dick, a substitute for lube. He lifted my hips and rubbed his tip around my entrance, he wasn’t going to bother with preparing me, he was too desperate and even though I knew it would hurt, I was desperate enough to allow it. He slammed into me hard, there would be bruises left on my skin, and that was only the first thrust.

He leant as far forward as he could and began to thrust into me again and again, hitting my g-spot every time. Our bodies slipping and sliding against each others due to the blood. He had one hand on my member pumping me in time with his thrusts. A small “Ahh fuck!” escaped my lips every now and then but the sounds Vaas was making was sexy enough to make me want more. Low growls emitted in his throat which he allowed to rip through, out of his mouth. I felt myself getting close, I wanted to come so badly but I knew if I did, the experience would be over and that wasn’t what I wanted. As though Vaas could read my thoughts, I saw his eyes roll back and a warmth spread through my insides. He had come. Knowing it was pointless to try and hold on anymore, I soon followed in his footsteps and jizzed all over his and my own stomach. 

Vaas stood up almost instantly before pulling his trousers back on. He secured all his weapons before looking at me once again. “You’re allowed some weed. I’ll get my men to bring it to you. My treat for being so…….cooperative…” he trailed off. “Don’t think any of this means anything though!” He kicked me hard in my stomach before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Leaving me, a naked mess covered in all sorts of bodily fluids. Leaving me aching on the floor. Leaving me to hate myself even more.


End file.
